20 Questions to the Next Level
by hueyfreemanrocksmyworld
Summary: Caesar, Cindy, Riley, Huey and Jazmine all gather at the Freemans' house for a friendly game of 20 questions. Well, at least they thought it was friendly before someone left and two people dropped out, leaving only two characters left upon the subject of romance. Who will be the last 2? You vote. Who will be with who? Well, just read to find out...Hx?, Jx?, Rx?, Cx?, MCx? COMPLETED
1. Round 1--Let's Get It Started!

**A/N: Yeah, I know: 20 questions is typically played with 2 people. But for this, I'm gonna start off with 5 characters and then in the final round of 20 questions (Round 5 or 3, still choosing (vote for this too)) It's gonna end up with JUST ONE couple. Or, with Huey and Riley for a bro-on-bro type thing. So, in the reviews, say who you want the end couple to be! Note: Caesar is still bi in this. It'll hopefully answer some perspective questions about him and why he chose, (courtesy of Cindy). **

**(Reminder), the couples/potential couples are: Huey & Jazmine, Riley & Cindy (potential) Octavia & Caesar—cuz even doe Octavia's not here they may still ask questions… hmmm… idk… (actual) and then we got the Huey and Riley last round idea IN A BROTHERLY FASHION NOT ROMANCE FASHION, btw. **

**Second Reminder: Don't forget to vote!**

**Disclaimer: Nope, my life still sucks… Still don't own The Boondocks. **

"How the fuck do we play this again, Jazzy?" Cindy asks.

"Ugh! This is like the 100th time explaining it!" Jazmine replies, annoyed. "It's 20 questions. One person asks another person a question and we continue from there. IT'S THAT SIMPLE!"

"But… isn't it just nigga to hoe? Not like, hoe to nigga to hoe to nigga to hoe to nigga to hoe to nigga?" Riley questions.

"Yes, usually, but TODAY there's an EXCEPTION because WE'RE IN THE MIDDLE OF A PARTY!" Jazmine says now completely and overly impatient.

"Riley and Cindy can you just agree so we can get this stupid ass game over with?" Huey adds on. Riley and Cindy both nod at Huey then nod at each other; making the same observation.

"But why you dickriding Jaz?" They call out in unison before bursting into a fit of giggles. Jazmine has an extremely angry look on her face, but blushes all the same. Huey smacks Riley upside the forehead.

"Riley, for the 100th time, _Jazmine _does not have a dick," Huey says bluntly before looking back to Cindy as the devious duo just laugh harder. "And you, you're Jazmine's friend. So I don't get how you would've not known that… I mean, even if you couldn't determine Jazmine's gender, I know you know the difference between Jazmine and Riley and _that _should be enough alone; being that you _are _always on my brother's dick." All the laughing is ceased at this point. Caesar and Riley are both laughing their asses off while Cindy puts on her whitest voice possible.

"So, uhh… how about that game that Jazmine suggested? 20 questions, was it called?" Huey notes that her voice sounds eager, probably due to the laughing from all their friends.

"Finally!" Jazmine calls out. "Okay, so we're gonna do this in age order… so since Huey, Caesar and I are 15 and you and Riley are 13, I'll have to figure out the order by age…"

"I already got it." Everyone's attention quickly gears to Huey because he spoke up. "It'll be me, Jazmine, Caesar, Cindy, then lastly, Riley. Each of us will ask the next a question and then receive one from them, and that will count as 2. And no Jazmine, I don't have a sudden interest in the game, I'm just trying to get things sorted out," Huey lies. Jazmine sighs because she thought Huey had an interest in the game and she hoped that being that they were 15 and getting older that Huey would look at her as an option to date because their closest friends their age—Caesar & Octavia and Hiro & Cynthia—had already begun to date. Huey sighed as well. Honestly, he had an interest. He figured that he'd be able to learn more about Jazmine without leading her on for his love for her. **A/N: This paragraph right here is probably the most important part (especially the order cuz I ain't saying he said, she said the whole time… ;P ) And yes, Riley's my young bull! :D**

"Okay, well then, Huey," Jazmine starts, "let the game begin!"

\-_-/

"Uhh…. Jazmine, what's your favorite color?" _**one.**_

"Pink, of course."

"Well, what shade?"

"eh, eh, eh, Huey. My turn.

"Oh, right… damn this game."

"What's _your _favorite color?" _**two. **_

"Damn… for best friends they SURE AS HELL don't know each other," Caesar speaks up.

"Well, unlike you idiots, we're fine just sitting in silence," Huey snaps back.

"Well, there's your problem, my man! You can't just be sitting there in silence; like what the fuck does _that _do?"

"You know, some people say the strongest relationships grow off of silence because that means that you're in each other's souls; like you belong there." The whole gang just looks at Huey, then Jazmine, then Huey again—practically in sync—before they start cracking up quite literally.

"Damn, you got a nigga all ashamed up in hur!" Riley blurts out. "My bro is literally _whipped_!" Jazmine and Huey both start to blush at the realization that just dawned upon them from Huey's words that caused everyone else to laugh.

"Shut up, Riley. If Jazmine and I were dating, _you _out of all people would know."

"And why is that, nigga?"

"It's not your turn to ask a question, now is it? Caesar. Hit Jazmine with a question."

"Yeah, hit dat hoe!"

"Riley, Jazmine is NOT A HOE!"

"Den why ain't she with you?"

"Let me repeat myself in a way you might understand: Don't get up all in a nigga's business like that we talk about it later but not in front of all dese other niggas, aiight? So, Ceez, ask the bitch a question," Huey says angrily and annoyed; his Chicago accent heavy. He then notices that he called Jazmine a bitch in the process of talking to Riley and mouths a quick 'sorry' to her, which is greeted with a warm smile. 

"Actually, Huey, Jazmine has to ask a question," Cindy notes. "So Jazmine please do so we can continue cuz a bitch is getting tired of this shit."

"Alright… so Caesar… what's your favorite revolutionary-like song?" _**three.**_

"_Fight The Power_, of course. Do you like that song too?" _**four. **_

"Yes, matter of fact I do." Huey's eyebrows raise a bit then knit with confusion.

"Wait, why—"

"Eh, eh, eh… it's your turn to ask Cindy a question!"

"What's your relationship with Riley?" Caesar asks with a glare in his eyes while receiving an icy glare right back from Cindy. _**Five. **_

"Well," she manages to get out through her gritted teeth. "He's my ride or die nigga. And don't even ask me to go into detail, Ceez. Cuz I already got da perfect question fo' you."

"Which is?"

"Stop being impatient, nigga. Now here's da question: What's your relationship with Octavia? In detail, too," She says still holding the same icy glare from when Caesar first asked the question about her relationship with Riley. _**Six. **_

Caesar takes a deep breath before responding. "Well, I guess I started to like Octavia on Martin Luther King Jr.'s birthday, because we were planning something and I soon realized that we had the same opinions on things, so I asked her out; despite the fact that I'm bi."

"Oh. Aiight. Now I gotta ask you a question, Reezy!"

"Oh, just what a nigga wanted... Just great," Riley remarks sarcastically.

"No shit, Sherlock. Now shut the fuck up so I can ask."

"Well, we're waiting," Jazmine chimes in.

"Shit, bitch. Don't need you all up in my grill. But take dat offended look of ya face cuz you know you my home girl. Now as for you, Reezy, my question is: why you like basketball?" _**Seven. **_

"Shit. Do I gotta answer?"

"It's part of da game... Unless you scared which means you're not a real nigga."

Riley growls before responding. "I'm the realist real nigga out there and don't forget it! Now, I started to like basketball for 3 main reasons: the movie, Love and Basketball, cuz Huey played and I wanted to have some respect for my big bro and cuz every real nigga plays."

"Wait, Huey played?!"

"Uhh... Haha, no. My turn, nigga!"

"Ask the damn question. I'll wait 'til next time."

"Aiight, so Cindy... Why _you _play basketball? _Thorough answer,_" he says smugly. _**Eight. **_

"Cuz it's different. It represents me betta."

"C-Merph, I said A THOROUGH ANSWER!"

"Shit, Reezy. Calm the fuck down. Lemme 'splain this real quick: a lot of times, I feel like an inside out Oreo. Like, I was born to a rich, shitty dad who all he cared about was making money and my mom was a liar and started hoeing around so they decided to get a dumbass divorce and tearing me through it like it made sense. They didn't understand that I felt black cuz dey was too busy worrying about getting some dick or gettin' dey paper and being da whitest white people around. There, you happy now, nigga?"

"Shit, Cindy. Didn't know dat answer was gon' be all deep like that. So, I'll give you a non-nigga answer for the time being: I was most satisfied with your answer," Riley answers giving her a wide, fake grin. "Aiight, now I gotta ask this gay nigga right here a question. What was that one I had from befo'? Oh yeah…" Riley says with a mischievous grin. "Well, Ima let you wait 'til later for that one, cuz right now a nigga got surious memory issues and needs ya help on dem. Now: why you played basketball again? THOROUGH ANSWER." _**Nine. **_

"Damn, Riley. I'm surprised you even know what 'thorough' means," Huey states matching Riley's mischievous grin with a mischievous smirk.

"Well I gotta listen to your gay-ass-faggoty-ass lectures all the time, so I couldn't help but to catch on cuz Granddad got us sharing rooms like some gay ass niggas," Riley shot back.

Huey, who just wanted it to end—minus the questions with him and Jazmine—decided that it would be best just to respond to Riley to not extend their forming nigga moment to anything like Colonel H. Stinkmeaner & Granddad's. "Same exact reasons as you. Minus the respect. And since I know it's coming for the rest of you, it's because Chicago life was different; Riley and I, our habits, lifestyle and interests were roughly the same—as scary as it may be. My question for you, Riley, is: why do you find every woman a hoe? And I don't want an answer like payment and that shit. A more mature answer… I mean, after all, you _are _13 years old." _**Ten. **_

"Fine. I admit it. I had the whole Rick Rossin' it thing going on, but since we moved to dis uppity ass white town, I've realized that not all women are hoes. But, just like one. Da rest still is hoes."

"Well, Riley, I must admit I'm surprised. But now I have to ask Jazmine a question: If you could be an animal, what would you be?" _**Eleven. **_

"A unicorn—and don't your dare start laughing!—because they're unique and majestic and a lot of people find them enchanting and beautiful and only think positive thoughts towards them, and I don't exactly get that, being me… _If only she knew… Huey thought. _"Oh, and I know your answer to this question—which is of course a black panther—so I'm gonna ask a different question: Why/how were your lifestyles and Riley's pretty much the same back in Chicago?" _**Twelve. **_

"Wait, how'd you know that'd be my answer?"

"Because I'm your best friend, silly."

"Just answer the damn question and stop flirting goddamn it!" Caesar interrupts, leaving them both with a slight blush on their cheeks.

"My lifestyle was like my brother's because we were both influenced by the exact same things and people. Well, that is until our parents died." A deep frown formed on Huey's face. That's when we both started to get new interests… you know? To have a good come out in later years and make our parents proud." Jazmine nodded sympathetically before asking Caesar her question.

"Why did you think Huey and I were flirting?" _**Thirteen.**_

"Cuz you were."

"I meant a thorough answer, Ceez!"

"Well, Jazzy, you didn't say it so I didn't deliver it. Maybe you should ask wisely next time because now I have a question for you: have you ever been attracted to someone?" _**Fourteen. **_

"We're fifteen years old now, Ceez. Of course I've been attracted to someone."

"Aiight, just making sure, Jazzy. Now Cindy… my question for you is: have you ever been attracted to someone?" _**Fifteen**_

"What's up with all these questions, nigga?" Riley intrudes.

"Aye, just tryna make the magic happen before I gotta bounce after this round," Caesar replies with a smug look on his face. "Now Cindy, Ima ask you again, have you eve—"

"Damn, Ceez. Yes, I have. I'm a teen, ah dur, nigga? Now I gots a question for you: why you bi? I mean, I'm not tryna hate or nothin', that much at least, but why?" _**Sixteen.**_

"Well, just to keep an open mind on things, I guess. I mean, I guess it all happened when I played my first game of spin-the-bottle, since being that there were girls and guys I had to kiss them both. So, after that, I said just in case; plus I feel as though we should get accepted more, so…"

"Aiight, I'll take that. Now, Reezy. Here's my question: have you ever been attracted to anyone? Ya know, just to keep up the theme?" _**Seventeen. **_

"Yeah, of course. Matta' of fact, she in dis room right now," Riley responds not even thinking before saying then ending with a blush and smirk. "Aye, Huey! I gots a new question: have _you _ever been attracted to anyone? Cuz, I needs ta know if it's a guy or not or if it's dis otha chick. And, as C-Merph said, I gots to keep up with the theme." _**Eighteen. **_

"For the last time Riley, I'm not gay. And no, I'm not gonna prove it _right now_, so don't even ask. And yeah, of course I have. As Jazmine said, we're fifteen years old now… of course I've been attracted to someone."

"Is she in this room?"

"No follow-up questions, Riley."

"Actually Huey, I hate to damper your mindset, but since we're just up to eighteen questions, Riley's question _is _considered valid, but you _have _to give him an honest answer, but you don't have to give him a straight answer like the other questions," Jazmine chimes in. "And then anyone else who asks a question after that, it'll be counted as the 20th question."

"So, nigga," Riley speaks up again. "She in dis room or naw?" _**Nineteen. **_

"Maybe." Just as the words slip Huey's mouth, he already feels a blush rise to his cheeks that he manages to suppress furiously.

"Well, looks like my work is done. Peace out, niggas!" Caesar calls out as he exits the Freeman household. "And tell yo Granddad I said 'hi' after he comes back from his date with that new crazy bitch!" He chuckles at his own remark and then is completely out of the door; leaving Riley, Cindy, Huey and Jazmine a night to themselves.

"Anyone up for another round?" Jazmine offers. _**Twenty. **_

"Sure," they all respond immediately; now eager to figure out who likes who. _Fuck Caesar, _Huey thought in his mind upset that his homeboy had started this mess that he hoped turned into a miracle—and soon.


	2. Round 2--Confessions!

**A/N: Second round, niggas! Sorry, I'm already hype. I'm tryna get the majority of the Juey/Ciley moments out in this chapter because team Riley and Huey at the next/final chapter is in the lead, so I need the buildup on top of that. But after certain point, you're gonna see that Ciley moments just got killed all of a sudden and you're gonna see a bunch of Juey moments so just watch out for that. Basically, Ima start out strong, (and count questions from both sides because like I said, I'm starting out strong), so just be prepared. So without further ado… **

**Disclaimer: I 'on't own the Boondocks!**

"Well now that Ceez is gone, we'll just keep the same order and continue like that," Huey says.

"Naw, nigga. What makes sense is like what I was saying last round: instead of going from hoe to nigga to hoe to nigga and so on, why 'on't we just do hoe to nigga and be done," Riley speaks up.

"So you mean, like two groups of two?" Jazmine asks.

"This bitch is tired so let's just get dis shit over with," Cindy interjects followed by grabbing Riley by his cornrows and dragging him to the opposite side of the room.

"Damn, C-Murph! Lemme go! Shit, this hurt, nigga!" Riley yelps in pain.

When the yelling dies down, Jazmine gulps and is about to speak but Huey cuts her off. "Let's just… get this over with." **A/N: Ima have Huey and Jazmine italicized and Riley and Cindy regular so y'all can tell the difference easily. **

"_Why do you think Caesar thought we were flirting, Huey?" __**One. **_

"_Because he's a jackass." _

"So, you attracted to Jaz, Riley?" **Two.**

"C-Murph, you trippin'. Do I looks like the gayest nigga in the room? Cuz only HE can be attracted to Jaz's ass."

"_Who's your best friend?" __**Three.**_

"_You, of course, silly."_

"_Oh."_

"_What, you thought I didn't think of you as my best friend?"_

"_No, I'm just surprised you even thought of me as your friend. I mean, after all the shitty stuff I've done to you and you still stand by my side as my best friend amazes me everyday, matter of fact."_

"You attracted to McHater?" **Four.**

"Yes."

"_Oh. Well, will you let me ask you two questions in one turn and let it pass without anything else happening?" __**Five.**_

"The fuck you mean yes?"

"Well, nigga, you neva said _how _so I assumed in appearance and frankly besides yo eyes and facial hair and a few otha things, y'all niggas look exactly alike."

"Oh. So you—"

"My turn for da question, nigga! Would ya be down for dating anyone? Cuz you said dat dere's one girl who's not a hoe…" **Six.**

"Yeah. Cuz she'd be all about her paper too. Ya know who that girl is?" **Seven.**

"No… Who is she?" **Eight.**

"My everything; the girl sitting right in front of me. So, C-Murph… how 'bout it? Ya wanna be my wifey?" **Nine.**

"Well… do Bonnie and Clyde go together? Of course I'll be Mrs. Reezy!" **Ten.**

"_Sure, Jazmine. What are the questions?" __**Eleven.**_

"_Did _you _think we were flirting? And are we gonna be friends next year?" __**Twelve, Thirteen. **_

"_Well, uhh, I can see why it would appear like that. And why wouldn't you think we wouldn't be friends next year?" __**Fourteen.**_

"_Well, you're always saying how people I love will die and stuff like that… so don't you think it's a legitimate question? __**Fifteen. **_

"_You know what Jazmine, I just thought through everything and we're not gonna be friends next year. Can I ask you two questions in a row?" __**Sixteen. **_

"_If it'll explain why WE'RE NOT GONNA BE FRIENDS NEXT YEAR!" _

"_Well… I can't be friends with you… not when I want to be so much more to you than just friends. Here, look at it this way: do you want me to be your first kiss & first time and do you love me enough to get married?" __**Seventeen, Eighteen.**_

"_Huey Freeman, I swear if you aren't being serious about this—"_

"_Oh I'm being serious, Jazmine. Dead serious."_

"_Well, then, of course I want YOU to be my first time and kiss! But how'd you already know I love you and do you love me too?" __**Nineteen, Twenty.**_

"_Simple. You were worried about people dying and said people _you love _when talking about me. And Jazmine, saying I didn't love you would be like saying I wasn't interested in the revolution. I don't exactly know if I can describe it, but I know for sure that I love you. I know that I could bet my life on me loving you if someone dared to believe it was not a fact." _

_Huey pulls Jazmine into his and her first kiss, which is rather passionate. _

Riley pulls Cindy into his and her first kiss, which is full of thuggin' love.

**A/N: Hey, guys! This is more of a lovey dovey chapter, but that's just cuz it's in the middle and I needed the love buildup for the shit that's about to go down in the next chapter. Now lemme be real, as I began to write the next chapter, I was dying laughing, but I realized some parts might be like "Wtf why are they talking about this?!" or "The author must be on some stuff like what the hell is she tryna accomplish here?!" so I tried to balance it out and I'm still trying to, so I just hope it works out in the end… because, yes! It'll most definitely without a doubt completely officially be the Freeman Bros at the end!**

**SHOUTOUTS LEGGGGOOOOOO: **

**SammiSweetheart: **thanks, and obviously from the chapter above (sorry it was kinda a quickie) I have continued! (lol, sorry I'm OD corny).

**BossMan1: **Thanks and yeah I do have a Tumblr page you can check it out on my profile.

**(first) Guest: **hahaha, I love your thought process because mine was like the exact same after I put the vote option out there, but I just figured why not. And sorry, Juey went down for the last chapter but I did all this lovey dovey stuff for the Jazmey/Juey shippers who wanted Jazmine and Huey to be the last two people in the final round!

**(second) Guest: **Sorry I had to have Caesar go, but as he said "Well, looks like my work is done. Peace out, niggas!"

**Marshilla2Hype: **thanks I'm glad I was able to make y'all laugh and don't worry, Freeman Bros are going into the last chapter as the last two people in the final round!

**10 reviews for next chappie?... we'll see… ;) **


	3. What They Gon' Do?

**A/N: LAST ROUND, NIGGAS! But I might make a sequel with each of them talking to Caesar… does that sound cool? Anyways, this is Huey on Riley. And again, it might get, uhh, weird, I guess, in some parts, but I tried my best not to make it super weird, so hang with me! Now… let's get to the disclaimer!**

**DISCLAIMER: NAH, I STILL DON'T OWN THE BOONDOCKS. Aaron McGruder is still the lucky nigga that does. **

"So lemme get this right: me and McHater have to do the last round? Isn't it bitches first?" Riley asks, a bit irritated.

"It's _ladies first_," Jazmine corrects. "And yes, your girlfriends said so. So do so. We'll be waiting." And with that, Cindy and Jazmine go and grab some snacks before sitting back down on the couch behind Riley and Huey.

"You ready, Riley?" Huey asks. _**One.**_

"Yeah, nigga! The question is: your gay-ass-faggoty self ready?" Riley responds. _**Two.**_

"Yes, Riley. And you know we just wasted the first two questions, right?" _**Three.**_

"Don't point out the obvious, nigga. That's like me asking: you know you gay, right?" _**Four.**_

"Whatever. And you know I _have _a girlfriend, right?" _**Five.**_

"Oh, shit. I just thought Mariah had a speech problem when she said 'girlfriends'… hah, okay Huey… I see you, nigga! I always thought you and Jazzy had a thing for each other. Actually, I think you were obsessed with her… yeah, weren't you, nigga?" _**Six. **_

"Psshhtt, Riley… you just consider _loving _someone _obsessing _with someone. Why would you even think I was obsessed with her?" _**Seven.**_

"Cuz you always protecting her and shit like that. And always worrying how she doin' with dat one bully, Whitney, or how she doin' with her parents having marriage issues. And you keep a picture of every year you've been here with you and Jaz on your dashboard… like I 'on't see any pictures of you and the fam! Yet Jazzy gets some space! That ain't fair, man. But Ima just let it pass cuz C-Murph said that Jazzy's collection of pictures of you and her is more terrifying than yours. So, tell me, Morpheus… how is that not being obsessed?" _**Eight. **_We all glance at each other because of the information Riley just released.

"AGAIN, Riley… I'd call it being in love. Like you and Cindy. Isn't _that _love?" _**Nine.**_

"Duh, nigga. And don't try and jump topics like that, Huey. You's a hater dodging questions and shit… and don't say you and Jazzy have love, aiight?" _**Ten.**_

"How the fuck would we not have love?" _**Eleven.**_

"Cuz you ain't gon' make it. Is you?" _**Twelve.**_

"Having sex is not _making love_… you should be able to love one and other without having sex _and _you should love each other before your romantic relationship even begins… like do you think Cindy and you love each other enough to have sex tonight?" _**Thirteen. **_"And I know you're about to bother me about this… no homo."

"Thank you, nigga! You finally learned! And also, no homo over this whole conversation. And yeah, nigga! I love Cindy enough to have sex with her tonight… matter of fact, we gon' have sex tonight… how 'bout you and Jaz?" Riley asks, ignoring Jazmine and Huey's shocked faces and Cindy's completely red face. _**Fourteen.**_

"Ehh, sure. Why not," Huey answers, surprising everyone more than Riley. "Granddad did leave his box of condoms in his room?" _**Fifteen.**_

"I'm starting to think you a whole 'nother person, nigga. But yeah, he left the magnums in his room. So… AGAIN **NO HOMO **OVER THIS WHOLE CONVERSATION, or game, but… where you gon' do her?" _**Sixteen.**_

"We'll move to the guest room. You and Cindy use our room… and make sure not to go on my bed, alright?" _**Seventeen. **_"And put on two condoms and check them just in case."

"Aiight, nigga. How you gon' do her?" _**Eighteen. **_

"So hard."

"Eww, nigga! You gay!"

"You asked the question…"

"But you forgot to say 'no homo'!"

"Well you already put it over this whole game or conversation or whatever the hell you wanna call this!"

"Whatever. Just ask your question nigga."

"Fine. You ready to make the official proposal?" _**Nineteen.**_

"Yeah, nigga… let's just get this shit over with."

"You two ready?" The Freeman Bros ask in unison. _**Twenty. **_The girls both nod their heads, in unison like the brothers, and take the hands of their forever lovers before going upstairs and doing exactly that.

They go upstairs and before they part, they say some final words.

"Well… we're all in this together," Jazmine recites the infamous high school musical song.

"Tonight, niggas, we'll be making memories," Cindy says, a blush creeping on all of their faces.

"All thanks to the dumbass game, 20 Questions," Riley adds on.

"More like 20 Questions to the next level!" Huey retorts. They all begin to laugh. Riley heads into Granddad's room to retrieve the condoms before passing them out; one to each person.

"Well… here's to 20 questions to the next level!" Cindy exclaims and the two pairs part going opposite questions. "The miracle game that got Jazzy and I the two boys we'll love forever," Cindy adds quietly.

**THE END!**

**A/N: so at first I was gonna end it with the paragraph where the 20****th**** question is, but then I decided against it.**

**This story is over, so y'all don't have to worry about it like my other stories, but I'm going to be gone for two weeks with no electronics. BUT, when I get back, I'm thinking about making a quick interview with Caesar; as mentioned previously in the Author's Note at the top of the page. It's a debatable thing though because I'm starting another story as soon as I come back, then I have to wrap up 3 stories, then I'm starting another one after I finish **_**Tutoring Our Love, Don't Make Me Regret It, **_**and the **_**I'll Be There **_**series; mainly because I want to focus on that one a lot because it will be more complex than my other existing stories and will also be started probably around or after the school year starts; so I'll have less time to work on my stories. And all of the stories I was just talking about WILL BE BOONDOCKS STORIES. They're the only ones I'm writing currently. **

**Well… bye, Boondocksers! Reviews are love!**


End file.
